The same for you
by Storyplayer
Summary: Death is always down the corner. First Masae then Tyler's Prov. Let's Play the game of life, shall we?
1. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I cannot own friendship or death nor will these two be my own creation. It is they that can own themselves.

Grey, it was all grey. I hated it. There were no color, everything seem drained. The forecast that I saw last week, did say that this month was going to be full of clouds and possible rain. And for some reason I am here, right next to a grave stone. Watching the broken faces, all of them worn out from tears. '_Masae, how did you end up in this situation?'_ I clearly had no idea myself, everything went down so fast. This shouldn't happen, all I can hear is sobbing now.

"C'mon Masae, what's the problem? You look like you were in _grave_ danger." The transparent figure loomed over me, a six foot tall man. I stared at and through the image, knowing what's real and what's not. Yet for some reason, probably because I felt like I was going insane, I went along with it. "Ha that was very funny, Emile. But really, don't you think this is not the time to make jokes."

He, the image of my imagination, looked at me then glances at the forbidden stone then to the worn out person next to it. "This might be a good time for a laugh." I see his smile but also through his body all together. "Emile, this is not the time for me, I should have saw it coming. I'm sorry."

The image crouched down to my sitting level. He made strange faces but my stare was trying to counter with a _'What are you doing'_. He laughed or was it a giggle? "Failing to make you smile, I see, maybe you're just a little bit cloudy today." He pointed towards the mucked sky. _'How did he know, oh right image.'_ He smirked, "Did the thought of that_ pour down _on you." My face cracked and was falling to a slight smile, despite myself on how stupid that was. "Emile, I think that could barely count as a pun." He cracked a smile himself, "I'm just trying to be sunny for you today."

There was a laugh from me. The laugh was brief and short. But, when I looked up he was gone. _'Of course, he is gone. Remember Masae, an image!'_ For a few seconds I had tricked myself, why? '_I miss his smile.'_ Though it's cruel to see him smile, since the smile I saw wasn't real. If not only because it was just an image and he couldn't talk to me. Not now, not ever could we talk again.

Sobbing is now all I can hear, just tears. In a grave yard filled with bodies yet the population right now is one alive and dead too many to count. I stared at the grave stone once more. My eyes wandered towards the body next to it. The only thing I can hear anymore. He was just sitting there sobbing. _'This one isn't an image Masae' _I was right on that, so much regret. Sitting there, waiting for a miracle, was a man in a plain white shirt. The man I use to know, now is faded. I gave one last look at the grave and the man, then took this time to leave. Pausing only a second to say, "I'm sorry, Emile. That I can't make you smile or laugh. I'm sorry, I wish I could do the same for you."

I disappeared underground to the grave.

The Grave reads as follows

Masae Anela- ****-2014

A young woman, friend, whose life was stolen

And was given to Heaven

May she rest in peace.


	2. A Screwed Up World and a Screwed Up Me

Disclaimer: I can't own people, having slaves might be illegal so I don't own them.

You know the world is a screwed up place. Just when you think everything is fine, it isn't. After Masae's death by a car going through a red light, anything and everything bad started to happen. Although I didn't know her that well, it's a bit difficult to me to swallow the facts. I know her death hit Emile the most. She was kind of like his best friend, just like Josh was to me. Well sort of. I wouldn't say he is my best friend, he was my best friend. No, Tyler and Josh didn't get into a major argument. I didn't meet someone to replace Josh with. It just hard you know when not just one but two deaths happen at the same time. Two you just saw this morning and now there just gone. Maybe if I had gone to the store instead of them, then the death count would be down one.

Josh and his better half, Brooke's funeral was looking like it was going to be distasteful. Funerals were supposed to be gloomy and dark. Yet the earth had the sun out and birds were chirping. I just didn't feel like I should be even go out there today. It felt like everything was going to be alright. But it won't be.

I came pretty early than I was supposed to. A surprise to me, since of how many things I needed to get. A strap bag thingy. I have no clue what its name is. But the way I said it kind of sounds like a strap- I should stop myself. And a bottle. Also other crap that I had to bring. Now that I think of it, should have brought sunscreen.

There weren't many people here. Not odd since the Jepson's had a bad splat between his family members Josh never told me about. Brooke's family had either no clue or was ignorant about her death. So I, _poor little Tyler_, was left alone. With a dull fits of crying and high pitch screaming, this day couldn't get worse.

It got worse. After an hour the only people who showed up was Tim and Jon. It made sense since Donna has been missing for a couple days now and Lucah is in the hospital. I mean for a checkup, she is fine from my knowledge. Stephen and Mal have these rare sickness which left both of them in a special hospital for that. Not a checkup. Hugh didn't have enough money to get a plane ticket here. Jake should be coming at least, I hope. Tim smiled at me, somewhat fake in a way. He knew this was hard on me. Man, if today wasn't so dreadful with other reasons attached to it, I would be making so many innuendos. "Hey, I know this isn't the most expected outcome. But just know that he would be grateful to the things you are doing right now." It was a sad excuse for a cheer up; though hey it was Tim, gotta be so happy with him. "Thanks Tim. It just seems as if they had been cheated in a way. I shouldn't be doing what rightful belong to them. I'm not going to stop because I feel guilty since it's the right thing to do." The right thing to do, but the wrong kind of feeling.

Jake finally got here, after he paid his respects went over to the Jon. Tim decided to head over to Jon and Jake. Another missed opportunity. Jake, after a while puddered his way over to me. Then he stopped short when he saw me clearly. Soon after his initial shock he continued to walk forward. "Um… hey Tyler, long time no see." He was defiantly staring at my chest. Of course, I would also be looking at my chest too, and another innuendo. "So what is happening to you?" His eyes shifted to my chest then to my eyes and back to where the chest strap bag thingy. He definitely wanted to know about it and what was in it. "Well, Josh lied to me about his trust in me. And this is just a gift from them because of his lying." He slightly tilted his head, "this is about him originally not trusting you with-""Yeah" I don't quite know why I cut him off, maybe it just hurts to remember he's gone. "Well in theory, you haven't killed anyone so great start." I just nodded. He trotted back to the others.

After a while the crying got to me. Many strangers stopped to cue at my gift from the two. It was ridiculous. All I really wanted to do was go home. When I did I just sat the floor back leaning on the coach, contemplating my life. I looked down at my strap on bag holding her. She stared just at me, strange since she was crying earlier. Maybe she knew. Knew that she was out of the funeral. I pulled her out of the bag. Sat her down on my lap and I started to sob. She had Josh's hair color but definitely Brooke's eyes. And who was she left with? Her pathetic godfather that was called by her father someone he wouldn't trust with another life. "Oh god kid, I'm so sorry. They left you with _me. _I promise to try to not screw you up that badly okay." Though who am I to say that. I was never really good with kids. She just continue to stare as I cried, she soon reached up and gripped my nose.

"Wish me luck, I'm going to need it." I whispered, "Give me luck, we both are going to need it"


End file.
